La nutria salvo al hurón
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Hermione esta desconcertada en el momento mas difícil de su vida, peleando contra su mente para que no la confunda.


La nutria desconcertada:

No sabía si era verdad, pero me habían advertido de algo muy malo y siniestro que pasaría en la prisión de Azkaban, pero yo no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que le dieran el beso del dementor a Draco Malfoy, no podía quedarse sin alma sin antes saber que sentía hacia el mis verdaderos sentimientos, esos que están en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Aunque yo fuera una leona y él una serpiente, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, pero nunca había saco de mi mente aquella posibilidad. Una posibilidad muy grande, que era que posiblemente Draco Malfoy no me quisiera. Sin embargo yo me encontraba allí, en los pasillos de la prisión entre pares negras y sin poder ver nada que no fuera oscuridad. Por unos momentos me sentí frustrada, sin ganas de poder hacer nada para encontrar a mi prisionero, pero todo cambio de un momento para otro cuando agite mi varita y pude componer un patronus. En ese momento me di cuenta de todo era una ilusión, no habían paredes negras no por completo. Por fin podía ver a los prisioneros, la frustración despareció cuando vi que todo se estaba arreglando. Por fin las cosas podían comenzar a salir bien, camine por todo el pasillo bien a los prisioneros pero ninguno de ellos era Malfoy y contra mas subía mas locos eran los prisioneros. Llegue a el último piso donde se debería encontrar el sujeto, mire todas las celdas pero en ninguna de ellas se encontraba Malfoy. No sabía porque pero mis pies me hacían correr hacia una puerta negra, lo hacía por instinto como si allí pudiera estar Malfoy solo porque es el último lugar de Azkaban donde podía estar. Abrí la puerta y justo como mi corazón me había indicado, allí estaba Malfoy rodeado de dementores que estaban succionando el alma. Pero al ver aquella imagen, me comencé a sentir triste, deprimida y como si todo estuviera acabado, pero había algo dentro de mí que me quería hacer luchar, por las cosas que realmente quiero. Mi frustración volvió pero su pelo rubio, su cara destruida y su aspecto me hicieron comenzar a sentir lástima por él.

-Hermione- Grito una voz igualita a la de Draco Malfoy y por unos segundos eso me dio esperanzas.

Levante mi varita, pero me paralice esta vez pensando, en todas las veces que me había hecho sentir mal y todas las veces que me había llamado sangre sucia, pero yo no tenía por qué ser igual que él y rápidamente agite mi varita.

- ¡Expecto Patro...!- Pero no pude terminar de decir el hechizo, pues las cosas malas que sentía por el estaban dominando a mi parte buena.

-Hermione- Grito de nuevo aquella voz igualita a la de Draco Malfoy.

Vi como Draco cayó al suelo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara y me sentía muy triste, me sentía estúpida e inservible como podía haber dejado de ayudarlo. Me había rendido como una estúpida, bajo el poder de los recuerdos y ellos me habían hecho perderme en mí, pero ahora estaba luchando por volver encontrar aquella Hermione valiente que era amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Ellos dos me dieron las fuerzas necesarias, eran mis recuerdos felices unos recuerdos que siempre podrían sacar lo mejor de Hermione.

-Hermione- Dijo de nuevo la voz igualita a la de Draco, supe que faltaban unos pocos segundos.

- "¡Expecto Patronum!"- Grite con todas mis fuerzas el encantamiento y de mi varita salió una nutria muy bonita.

Los dementores huyeron y yo camine hacia Draco, le tome la mano y se levanto como nuevo y me miro con gracia como nunca lo había hecho. Caminamos por todos los pasillos, para escapar de la prisión la nutria ahuyentaba a los dementores y nosotros podíamos caminar con tranquilidad. Al llegar a la salida de la prisión, Malfoy me tomo las manos y yo me sonroje, el se acerco para darme una abrazo pero yo lo bese. Puse mis fríos labios contra sus labios ardientes, aquel fue el mejor beso que me había dado en años y me había encantado, pues solo ese pequeño beso lo había dicho todo.

-Lo nuestro es imposible- Dijo Draco con mal humor.

-Eso no es importante ahora- Dije con mucha felicidad dentro de mí y luego me arriesgue a preguntarle que sentía por mí- ¿Has sentido algo por mi alguna vez?

-Nunca- Dijo el joven rubio pero los dos sabíamos que era mentira.


End file.
